Historias que contar cuando vuelvas
by Albagarnie
Summary: En la fiesta del 22 de septiembre, todos los niños juegan salvo uno, que está sentado solo con una mirada triste en los ojos. "Bilbo, ¿podrías estar con Frodo, un momento? Este es su primer cumpleaños desde que murieron sus padres..."


**_El Hobbit_ pertenece a autor.**

 **Esta historia lleva mucho tiempo en mi ordenador, y por algún motivo no la había subido hasta ahora. Empecé a escribirla después de terminar el libro, la he revisado varias veces desde entonces. Aunque tenga algunos pequeños detalles de las películas, sigue principalmente al libro.**

* * *

Al regreso de su aventura, realmente se había distanciado del resto de habitantes de La Comarca. No solo por tener que ser dado por vivo de nuevo, sino que ellos lo llegaban a considerar algo raro, o loco.

Sin embargo, muchos años habían pasado desde su regreso, y si había un día en el que parecía estar un poco más aceptado, ese era el día de su cumpleaños. Muchos de sus familiares eran invitados, y se podía hacer una buena fiesta.

Aquel año, en las últimas horas del 22 de septiembre, muchos de los invitados se habían marchado ya, y los que quedaban habían tenido que meterse en el agujero a causa de una lluvia, muy a pesar de Bilbo.

Vino a la memoria del hobbit aquel día de primavera que su casa fue también invadida por invitados. Al menos estos ya habían tomado sus siete comidas, y no atracaban sus despensas como había hecho la compañía de enanos.

Bilbo se paseó por su casa, pasando entre familiares y atendiendo todo lo que hiciera falta. Mientras hacía esto, se fijó en que en un rincón del salón parecían haberse juntado todos los niños. Jugaban, se pegaban y se perseguían ahí, lo cual era un poco mejor que tenerlos correteando por toda la casa.

Sin embargo, había uno que no jugaba con ellos. Un niño estaba sentado en un banco de madera, con los pies peludos colgando, y una mirada triste en sus brillantes ojos azules. Estaba al lado de los demás, pero no se movía de ahí, ni parecía haberlo hecho desde que había llegado a la casa.

Bilbo se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, ligeramente apenado; cuando un hobbit le tocó el hombro. Al girarse lo reconoció, era Saradoc Brandigamo, quien tenía en su casa viviendo a aquel niño.

-Bilbo –le dijo-, felicidades. Hay… hay algo que te quería pedir. ¿Podrías ir a hablar con Frodo, un rato? Este es su primer cumpleaños desde que murieron sus padres…

Volvió a mirar al pequeño hobbit, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, con una expresión mayor de lástima.

-No ha querido celebrarlo, dijo que para él bastaba con venir a esta fiesta. Como es el cumpleaños de los dos, pensé que contigo podía animarse un poco…

Tras unos segundos, Bilbo asintió varias veces, y fue acercándose al banco donde estaba el chico. Pasó entre los niños, hasta llegar y ponerse las manos en las rodillas, acercándose más al pequeño; pero él no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Frodo –lo llamó, y entonces el chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró, algo sorprendido-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Esbozo una sonrisa, gesto que se había obligado a poner en ese día, hasta que se acordó de quién era el primo que tenía delante.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti también, señor Bilbo.

El mayor rio, y se sentó a su lado. El niño le hizo sitio, pero una vez se hubo sentado volvió a apoyarse en la mano y a quedarse mirando a la nada.

Bilbo apretó la boca y jugueteó con los dedos, mientras buscaba algo que decir.

-¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? –recurrió a una pregunta absurda y fácil, mientras buscaba algo más.

-Bien, gracias –dijo educadamente. Pero en su voz se seguía notando la lástima, y cualquiera con solo una mirada habría sabido decir que mentía.

Bilbo levantó la cabeza, y escuchó la lluvia cayendo afuera, y también un fuerte trueno. Algunos de los niños saltaron con la sorpresa del ruido, pero Frodo no se inmutó. Nada parecía poder sacarle de sí mismo. El mayor siguió pensando, cualquier cosa que pudiera entretener al niño.

Él había disfrutado contando las historias de aventuras, narrándolas en voz alta a los niños de su familia o amigos. Recordaba que a Frodo siempre le había gustado escucharlas, y era de los que más se emocionaban. Pero eso había sido antes de la muerte de Drogo y Primula. Por lo que le habían dicho, desde entonces no leía, no salía de su cuarto, ni siquiera comía bien. Lo miró con la lástima reflejada: demasiado delgado para un hobbit, y en su rostro se podían ver las consecuencias de la falta de sueño y el continuo gesto de tristeza.

Pero quizá pudiera tener una historia que contarle, una sobre las aventuras que él había vivido. Sí, quizá eso pudiera hacerle pasar un buen tiempo.

Se levantó del asiento, y volvió a apoyar las manos en sus rodillas frente a Frodo. Le tendió una mano.

-Es mi cumpleaños, así que tengo que haceros regalos. Ven conmigo.

El hobbit levantó la mirada, y en su rostro tenía un gesto de duda, algo vergonzoso.

-Oh, no, señor Bilbo, no hace falta…

-Vamos, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

No quería ser maleducado, así que asintió en silencio, se levantó y lo siguió. Pasaron por entre todos los invitados, hasta una zona de la casa donde por suerte no había nadie. Entonces Bilbo se arrodilló junto a un baúl y lo abrió. Frodo miró de reojo, sin asomarse. Dentro había una espada, un libro y demás cosas que no llegaba a ver.

-¡Ah, aquí esta lo que buscaba! –dijo Bilbo, y sacó algo que parecía una garra, bastante grande. Se la dejó a Frodo para que la viera, y le hizo cogerla. Entonces descubrió que era también muy pesada.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Es la garra de un dragón!

Frodo soltó una exclamación, e involuntariamente tiró la garra. Bilbo logró pararla a tiempo con el pie.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!–dijo rápidamente, muy arrepentido.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes; dudo que se pueda romper así. ¡Estamos hablando del mismo Smaug el Terrible!

Una pequeña chispa de brillo curioso surgió en su mirada azul, y Bilbo sintió alegría al haber conseguido esto.

-Sí, Smaug el Terrible. ¡Fuego, muerte! –gritó mientras gesticulaba-. Yo mismo lo pude ver.

Cuando dijo esto, la curiosidad aumentó en Frodo, quien con la mirada parecía pedir más. Incluso pareció que la expresión melancólica desaparecía de su cara.

-¡Una armadura como diez escudos, sus dientes eran espadas, sus garras lanzas, sus alas un huracán, su aliento muerte!

Y, en esas últimas palabras, recordó el aliento de Smaug que él había olido, y destrozó la majestuosidad de la frase haciendo un gesto de asco. Cuando hizo eso, en Frodo, que había conectado especialmente con sus palabras, surgió una pequeña sonrisa divertida, la primera sonrisa de verdad que esbozaba en mucho tiempo. Recordando como lo había encontrado en el banco, Bilbo se llevó una agradable sorpresa al haber conseguido alegrarle. Decidió continuar.

-¡Insensato! Una valiosa lección que aprendí entonces fue que nunca debes reírte de un dragón vivo. Aunque bueno… entonces de este dragón quizá sí que nos podamos reír.

La mirada de Frodo brilló más que ninguna vez ese día.

-¿Lo mataste? –preguntó, con algo de emoción.

-¡No, yo no! Bueno… pero sí que descubrí su punto débil.

Ese hobbit era primo suyo por ambas partes, y tenía un pequeño lado Tuk en su interior, que estaba surgiendo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente esta historia? –preguntó el mayor.

Frodo ladeó la mirada y pareció dudar un momento, preguntándose si eso no sería una molestia para su primo, si no tendría que estar perdiendo tiempo de su cumpleaños con él. Pero levantó la cabeza, y vio que le sonreía y parecía realmente querer estar con él. Tímidamente, el niño asintió, y la sonrisa de Bilbo se hizo aún mayor.

-Ven, siéntate, voy a contarte desde el principio.

Se pusieron en el suelo, Frodo con la garra en sus brazos. Bilbo parecía estar tarareando algo.

-Todo comenzó en el gran reino enano de Erebor. Allí las mazas tañían como campanas, pues los enanos atrapaban la luz y la escondían en gemas, engarzaban en collares estrellas florecientes, entretejían la luz de la luna y del sol. Pero entonces… llegó el fuego, que llameaba extendiéndose, los árboles como antorchas. En Valle, la ira del dragón derribaba las torres y las casas. Los enanos oyeron su destino, y murieron a los pies de la montaña, bajo la luna. El dragón se apoderó de todas las riquezas, y amontonándolo durmió sobre el tesoro, como suelen hacer los dragones.

La mirada del hobbit se había vuelto más seria conforme escuchaba. Bilbo continuó.

-Los que sobrevivieron tuvieron que ganarse la vida lo mejor que pudieron en todas aquellas tierras. El príncipe de ellos era el gran Thorin Escudo de Roble –se detuvo un momento-. Una vez los enanos trataron de recuperar su antiguo reino de Moria. Pero allí tuvieron una batalla contra los orcos. A Thorin le quebraron el escudo, tuvo que defenderse con una sola rama de roble contra todos sus enemigos… -estuvo a punto de continuar con las mismas palabras que había dicho Balin, que los orcos descubrieron que el linaje de Durin no sería tan fácil de romper.

Pero bueno –continuó-. Es mejor que diga donde entré yo en esta historia. ¿Conoces a Gandalf el Gris, no es así?

Esperó a que el niño asintiera, y continuó.

-Ocurrió una mañana hace bastantes años, en la que yo estaba fumando en pipa en la puerta, cuando apareció de pronto. Diciéndome que estaba buscando a alguien para compartir una aventura.

-¿Y tú fuiste con él?

-Bueno… Aquella noche mi casa se llenó de enanos, me contaron esa historia que te acabo de contar, y a la mañana siguiente…

Se acordó entonces de algo más que guardaba en el arcón, y sacó de ahí el contrato que la compañía de Thorin le había dado.

Frodo lo miró un poco, pero era demasiado largo como para leerlo entero. Solamente prestó atención al final, donde estaban las firmas de Thorin Escudo de Roble, de un tal Balin, y de su primo.

-¿Y entonces te fuiste con ellos?

-Así es –no alcanzaba a recordar cómo se encontró fuera, sin su pañuelo, sin desayunar, sin llevar nada de lo que solía llevar cuando salía, y corriendo callejón abajo tanto como se lo permitían los pies peludos, durante una milla o más-. Hay algo que nos pasó poco después de que me uniera a la compañía.

Frodo seguía mirándolo con esos ojos de curiosidad, que conforme escuchaba parecían ponerse menos tristes. Solo con su rostro, ya le pedía que continuara la historia.

Bilbo le puso una mano en la espalda, y siguió contando.

-Íbamos por más allá de las Tierras Solitarias, y nos pareció ver el brillo de una luz rojiza, como una fogata, o antorchas. Como su saqueador, me enviaron a mí a mirar. Y cuando me acerqué, vi que eran trolls, tres trolls, sin duda. Me acerqué, ¡pero me descubrieron! Y cuando los enanos llegaron también los atraparon. Pero entonces… Gandalf llegó, yo lo vi, y así conseguimos ganar tiempo. Hasta que amaneció –paro un momento-. ¡Y todos ellos se convirtieron en piedra!

Se pudo ver en el rostro de Frodo como disfrutó la historia, y por un momento en él a Bilbo le pareció ver un atibo de una sonrisa. Decidió mostrarle otra cosa también.

-Luego buscamos el escondite de los trolls, y allí fue donde encontré esto –dijo, mientras del arcón sacó también su espada. La desenvainó un poco, y Frodo abrió mucho los ojos. Luego la volvió a guardar. Solía tenerla sobre la chimenea, pero ese día para prevenir de que algún invitado la cogiera la había guardado.

-Y después de eso, llegamos a Rivendell.

-¡Rivendell! –dijo Frodo-. ¿Así conociste al señor Elrond?

-Sí. Pasamos allí un tiempo, y nos ayudó con unas runas enanas ocultas que había en nuestro mapa.

-¿Sabes también leer las runas enanas? –preguntó el niño, que ya sabía que su primo hablaba élfico.

-Sí, las conozco. Ven, voy a escribirte algo.

Aunque esas runas normalmente se utilizaban para tallar en piedra, esa vez Bilbo las trazó con tinta en papel. Escribió dos palabras, una de cinco y otra de seis letras, y se lo dio a Frodo.

-¿Qué pone? –preguntó, mientras miraba el papel y fruncía el ceño.

-Tu nombre, Frodo Bolsón. Toma, es para ti.

El niño parpadeó varias veces, y por un momento sus ojos azules estuvieron llenos de emoción, mientras miraba aquel regalo.

-G-gracias, muchas gracias, señor Bilbo.

Bilbo rio con suavidad y le acarició el pelo, mientras el niño fue acercándose más a su lado. Pasó unos momentos todavía mirando su regalo, aprendiendo las runas que aparecían. Unos segundos después, se giró hacia su primo.

-Señor Bilbo, ¿me sigues contando lo que os pasó después?

Un nuevo relámpago sonó afuera, lo que dio al hobbit la entrada perfecta.

-Bueno, esta tormenta que hay fuera ahora mismo, ¿te parece muy fuerte? ¿Muy grande? Se nota que no has visto las batallas de los gigantes de piedra.

-¿Gigantes de piedra?

-Sí. Déjame que te cuente lo que nos pasó. Estábamos pasando por unas altas montañas, de picos y valles solitarios. Iba todo bien, hasta que nos encontramos con una tormenta de truenos. O más bien, una batalla de truenos. No sabes lo terrible que puede ser una tormenta de truenos allá, sobre todo si dos tormentas se enfrentan y luchan entre ellas, y los relámpagos se hacen trizas en los riscos, y las rocas tiemblan, y enormes estruendos parten el aire, y entran rodando a los tumbos en todas las cuevas y agujeros y un ruido abrumador y una claridad súbita invaden la oscuridad.

-¿Y tú estabas ahí? –preguntó Frodo.

-Sí, ¡y eso no es lo peor! Porque luego, los gigantes de piedra salieron. Y jugaban tirándose piedras los unos a los otros; las recogían y las arrojaban, y se rompían y desmenuzaban entre los árboles. ¡Y nosotros en medio de la pelea!

Los ojos de Frodo se abrieron más.

-Hubo un momento en el que yo estuve hasta colgando del desfiladero. Luego encontramos una cueva, y pareció que estábamos a salvo. Pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó luego?

Bilbo sonrió, con ternura, y se alegró de haber podido alejar la lástima de los ojos de Frodo, estar haciéndole pasar un buen rato.

-¡En aquella cueva había una trampa! ¡Una trampa de los trasgos!

Frodo se llevó las manos a la boca con una exclamación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Os encerraron?

-Nos llevaron con el Gran Trasgo, y vieron la espada de Thorin. Orcrist, Hendedora de Trasgos. Ellos la odiaban, y odiaban más todavía a cualquiera que la llevase. Entonces ordenó: ¡acuchilladlos! ¡golpeadlos! ¡mordedlos!

Frodo volvió a abrir los ojos con pánico.

-Justo en ese momento, todas las luces de la caverna se apagaron, y la gran hoguera se convirtió, ¡puf!, en una torre de resplandeciente humo azul, que esparcía penetrantes chispas blancas en los trasgos. El humo oscurecía el aire y no podían ver, las chispas ardían empezaron a caer unos sobre otros. De repente, una espada destelló con luz propia, y atravesó de lado a lado al Gran Trasgo. Era Gandalf, por supuesto, que no había sido atrapado. Encendió entonces su vara, y nos ordenó que lo siguiéramos.

-¿Y escapasteis? ¿Sanos y salvos?

En aquel momento, una vieja dolencia pareció resurgir, y Bilbo se rascó la cabeza, recordando el golpe que ahí se había dado durante la huida. Sí, al final habían conseguido escapar, pero no había sido tan simple como Frodo se imaginaba. Había pasado un tiempo separado de sus compañeros, en túneles oscuros con una criatura más oscura; y había encontrado algo…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, rozando aquel tesoro con la punta de los dedos, cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo el tacto.

Se dio cuenta luego de que el niño lo estaba mirando con algo de extrañeza con su silencio, y pidiéndole que continuara.

Decidió que no le contaría esa parte de la historia. Si debía de revelársela, ese no era el momento.

-Sí, conseguimos escapar –dijo rápidamente-. Pero el peligro no acabó ahí, porque entonces salimos de los trasgos para caer en lobos. O huargos, los lobos malvados de más allá del Yermo, que a veces se alían con los trasgos. Nos subimos a los árboles, porque no pueden trepar a ellos, y allí los escuchamos. Y cuando oyó su conversación, Gandalf, mago como es, empezó a tener un miedo espantoso. Así que arrancó unas piñas enormes de las ramas, les prendió fuego y las arrojó al círculo de lobos. Los lobos tienen miedo al fuego en cualquier circunstancia, pero este además era un fuego extraño y mágico.

Pero entonces, de súbito, los trasgos llegaron corriendo y aullando. Y ellos ayudaron a los lobos y apagaron todos los fuegos menos los cercanos a los árboles, donde estábamos nosotros. Las llamas nos alcanzaron, Gandalf trepó hasta la copa, con un resplandor en su vara, en un último ataque, y entonces…

Dejó tal suspense que Frodo tuvo que acercarse más a él, y a punto estuvo de suplicarle.

-Las águilas llegaron. El Señor de las Águilas salvó a Gandalf, y llegaron volando otras, que nos llevaron en sus garras, y nos sacaron de allí. Eran amigas de Gandalf, porque una vez había salvado al Señor de una herida de flecha. Más tarde, nos llevaron también al siguiente lugar de nuestro viaje.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde fuisteis?

-A casa de Beorn, un cambiapieles.

-¿Un cambiapieles? ¿Un peletero, que hace pasar las pieles de conejo por las de ardilla…?

-¡Cielos, no, no, no, no! Él era un cambiapieles, cambia de piel: unas veces era un enorme oso negro, otras un hombre vigoroso y corpulento. No le gustaban los enanos, por cierto. Tuvimos que ir primero Gandalf y yo, y luego la compañía de dos en dos. Gandalf fue astuto, y había conseguido que alguien que nunca invitaba gente a su casa, tuviera a quince extraños sentados en el porche. Y allí nos quedamos a dormir. Y luego partimos hacia el bosque negro, donde nuestro mago nos dejó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Gandalf os dejó?

-Sí, sí. ¡Vaya si le suplicamos! Pero no sirvió, él tenía otro asunto que tratar. Así, sin mago, nos adentramos en el Bosque Negro.

El niño pareció pararse a recordar un momento.

-Nos has contado cosas de ese bosque –dijo-. Me acuerdo… el sendero era estrecho y serpenteaba, empezaba en un arco, y luego…

Era cierto. Bilbo había contado su historia a sus familiares y amigos, pero a pedazos. Y Frodo debía de conocer algunas partes. Pero aquella era la primera vez que se sentaba a contarla, completa y con todos los detalles, y con alguien que le creía.

-Un túnel de árboles inclinados, viejos y ahogados por la hiedra y los líquenes. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, estaba oscuro de día de vez en cuando algún rayo de sol se colaba entre las hojas… pero de noche estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veía nada…

-Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto: veíamos ojos.

Recordó que una vez, cuando estaba paseando con algunos primos suyos por un bosque de la comarca, les habló un poco de su experiencia en el Bosque Negro. Frodo estaba entre ellos, fue antes de que murieran sus padres, y realmente le encantó escuchar la historia sobre aquel lugar.

Pero no les había contado demasiado. Y por eso se sorprendió y también se asustó un poco cuando escuchó lo de los ojos. Bilbo vio la expresión en su rostro, y decidió seguir ese tema. Le puso una mano en la espalda mientras gesticulaba y contaba.

-Aquello, Frodo, eran arañas. Grandes arañas. ¡Envolvieron a los enanos con sus telas, ¡y entonces fueron a por mí!

-¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Los rescataste? –preguntó el niño, empezando a emocionarse.

Bilbo sonrió, y volvió a sacar del arcón su espada. Esta vez, la desenvainó por completo. Frodo abrió mucho los ojos, mirándola llena de admiración. El brillo que había en sus azules iris le recordó a Bilbo la luz que la hoja lucía cuando había enemigos cerca, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin desprender, pues ningún peligro así llegaría a la Comarca.

-Fue muy importante para mí matar a aquella araña. Tanto, que entonces decidí darle un nombre a mi espada. Dardo, la llamé, por aquella primera batalla.

-¿Y mataste a las demás? ¿Salvaste a los enanos?

-Sí, los salvé. Pero los problemas en el bosque no acabaron ahí. Los elfos del Bosque Negro habían atrapado a Thorin, y encerrado en sus mazmorras porque no les quiso decir por qué estábamos viajando. Además luego encerraron también a los demás enanos. Pero no a mí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo conseguiste eso?

-Me oculté –respondió el hobbit, simplemente, sin querer dar más explicaciones sobre eso-. Y estuve ocultándome también por el palacio del rey, una cueva saludable y luminosa. Conseguí encontrar la celda de Thorin, y liberar a todos los enanos. Los saqué de allí –en cuanto dijo estas palabras, una gran idea le vino a la cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Quieres saber cómo?

Mientras Frodo asentía efusivamente, el mayor se levantó. Cogió al niño de la mano para no perderlo entre todo el gentío que había en la casa, y lo llevó hasta la despensa –que estaba más vacía de lo que recordaba.

Frodo lo miró con curiosidad, mientras él se agachaba a coger uno de los barriles que se habían agotado en la fiesta. Le quitó la tapa, y comprobó que por dentro estaba vacío y seco. Lo cogió y lo puso delante de Frodo.

-Descubrí que había una salida más. Una compuerta, que usaban para sacar los barriles.

El niño parpadeó, pensando en qué habría podido hacer su tío.

-Y entonces, metí a los enanos dentro.

-¿Qu- llegó a decir Frodo, antes de ser de repente cogido por las axilas y ser metido dentro del barril. Cuando se pasó esta sorpresa, se vio a sí mismo ahí dentro, y empezó a reír. Se giró hacia Bilbo, con una sonrisa alegre y pidiéndole que continuara.

-Los metí, encajándolos y tapando los agujeros –dijo mientras empujaba su cabeza castaña adentro del barril-. ¡Y los lancé río abajo!

En ese momento, tumbó el barril y le dio una patada, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Giró rápidamente sobre las maderas y se escuchó a Frodo estallar en carcajadas, en su viaje similar al que habían tenido los enanos, hasta chocar contra una pared y frenar del golpe. El niño sacó la cabeza, todavía riendo.

El mayor compartió su risa, y además se sintió feliz por haber conseguido darle esa diversión al triste niño que había encontrado en su banco. Más se alegraría, si supiera que llevaba muchos meses sin reírse de esa manera.

-¡Bueno, bueno, Frodo! ¿Estás bien? –dijo mientras se agachaba al lado del barril tirado, donde todavía estaba sonriendo con diversión el niño. Lo sacó de ahí-. Pues la mayoría de los enanos no estaban tan contentos como tú. Pero entonces nos recibieron en la Ciudad del Lago, y fue una cálida bienvenida –Bilbo se puso muy serio, de repente-. Y desde allí, fuimos a la Montaña Solitaria.

Frodo soltó una exclamación. Bilbo lo empujó por la espalda, para ir de vuelta a la habitación donde estaban antes, donde debía contarle esa historia.

-Llegamos a la puerta –dijo Bilbo, volviendo a sentarse, poniendo cada vez más énfasis en su voz-. Como decían las runas que había leído Elrond, la última luz del día de Durin brilló sobre el ojo de la cerradura. Una puerta de tres pies de ancho y cinco de alto asomó poco a poco, y sin un sonido se movió hacia dentro.

La boca de Frodo se entreabría, pues aunque casi desde el principio de la historia había estado emocionado con lo que le contaba, pero ahora que iba a hablarle sobre el dragón, lo estaba mucho más.

-¿Entraste?

-Fui el primero.

El niño casi soltó una pequeña exclamación, y miró a su primo con una admiración como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes.

El hobbit se paró un momento, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, reviviendo la imagen, para poder describírsela a su sobrino como merecía.

-Un sótano en penumbras, pero un resplandor se alzaba en la parte cercana del piso de piedra. El resplandor de Smaug. Allí yacía un enorme dragón aureorojizo, que dormía profundamente; de las fauces y narices le salía un ronquido, e hilachas de humo, pero los fuegos eran apenas unas brasas llameantes. Debajo del cuerpo y las patas y la larga cola enroscada, y todo alrededor, extendiéndose lejos por los suelos invisibles, había incontables pilas de preciosos objetos, oro labrado y sin labrar, gemas y joyas, y plata que la luz teñía de rojo. Alcanzaba a ver su vientre largo y pálido, incrustado con gemas y fragmentos de oro de tanto estar acostado en ese valioso lecho. Créeme, Frodo, había oído antes relatos y cantos sobre tesoros ocultos de dragones, pero el esplendor, la magnificencia, la gloria de un tesoro semejante, no había llegado nunca a imaginarlos.

Frodo apartó un momento la mirada de su primo, para ponerla en la garra que llevaba sacada del arcón desde que la historia había empezado. La miró, queriendo imaginar al dragón al que había pertenecido, a aquella magnífica criatura, que Bilbo había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

-Nos descubrió, cuando notó que faltaba un copón –continuó, ganando de nuevo toda la atención de su primo-. ¡Ladrones! ¡Fuego! ¡Muerte! ¡Salió de la montaña, a buscarnos! ¡Huimos de él, ocultándonos en el túnel! Pasé una vez más, hablé con él, y evitando darle mi nombre verdadero, le pronuncié unos acertijos. ¡Pero tuve que huir de nuevo al túnel! Y tras una noche escondidos de él, Smaug decidió tomarse otra ventaja. Comprendió que los hombres de la ciudad del lago tuvieron que ayudarme, al menos. Entonces se elevó en llamas y partió lejos, hacia el Río Rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde fue? –preguntó, empezando a sentir algo de miedo.

-Desde la Ciudad del Lago, se vio un brillo breve en la montaña. Unos dijeron que el Rey bajo la Montaña estaba forjando oro, otro que se trataba del dragón. Este llegó a pedir que fueran a las armas, tocaron las trompetas de alarma, y así fue que el dragón no los encontró por completo desprevenidos.

Volvió a respirar hondo, para llegar a la catástrofe que ahora tocaba narrar. Soltó un suspiro ligeramente apenado, antes de volver a la historia.

-Las fauces del dragón desprendían fuego. Descendió atravesando la tormenta de flechas, temerario de furia, buscando solo incendiar la ciudad. El fuego se elevaba de los tejados de paja y las vigas. Su cola barría tejados, unas llamas inextinguibles subían altas en la noche, y ninguna flecha estorbaba a Smaug.

Los hombres saltaban al agua, se metían en las barcas. Pero una compañía de arqueros se mantenía aún firme entre las casas en llamas. Bardo, descendiente del señor de Valle, era su capitán. Tiraba con un gran arco de tejo, hasta que solo le quedó una flecha. Flecha negra, que recibió de su padre, que contaban que salió de la fragua del verdadero Rey bajo la Montaña. Pudo conocer el punto débil de Smaug, la única parte de su cuerpo no cubierta por las gemas. El gran arco chasqueó. La flecha negra voló.

En aquellos momentos, Frodo contenía la respiración. Miraba a su primo, para él en esos instantes no había nada más que esa historia.

-En ese hueco del pecho se hundió la flecha, y ahí desapareció, punta, ástil y pluma, tan fiero como había sido el tiro. Y ese fue el fin de Smaug y de Esgaroth, pero no de Bardo.

En aquel momento, Frodo pareció de veras bajar la tensión, y soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio, como si él mismo hubiera estado allí temeroso del dragón.

Compartieron una sonrisa, antes de decir algo. Pero entonces a Bilbo le llamó algo la atención al fondo del pasillo. Había muchos menos hobbits de los que recordaba antes de haberse puesto a hablar con Frodo. Miró por la ventana, y vio que la lluvia ya había pasado.

Miró un poco más al fondo del pasillo, y se fijó en Saradoc y Esmeralda Brandigamo, quienes parecían estar preparándose para irse también. Un pequeño dolor invadió su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se iban a llevar a Frodo.

-Muchas gracias por la historia, señor Bilbo –dijo el niño, con un verdadero agradecimiento, y en el rostro la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en mucho tiempo.

Él le sonrió, también, y lo trajo más junto a él. Sonreía por haber conseguido hacer pasar unos momentos felices al pobre niño, porque alguien hubiera podido disfrutar así sus aventuras; y también con algo de ternura, por la ingenuidad de Frodo, de pensar que la historia acababa ahí.

No, todavía habían pasado muchas cosas, antes de que Bilbo hubiera podido regresar a su hogar. No le había hablado de la Piedra del Arca, de aquella hermosa y esplendorosa joya, que tanto había corrompido el corazón de un rey. No le había hablado de Thorin cuando cayó en la fiebre del oro, cuando descendió a la locura. Ni de cuando él los traicionó. Ni tampoco, de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

Había sido algo muy emocionante en la vida de Bilbo, le gustaba hablar sobre ella. Pero miró al pequeño hobbit que ahora estaba apoyado en sus brazos, y no tuvo valor para contarle lo que ocurrió después. No, ese niño había sufrido demasiado, y a aquella historia que le había contado su tío se merecía un final feliz.

Esmeralda se acercó a ellos, con una mirada de infinita gratitud hacia Bilbo.

-Frodo, se ha hecho tarde. Tenemos que irnos.

El niño levantó la cabeza, y por un momento hubo un reflejo de pena en su rostro, no quería tener que separarse de su primo, después de la tarde que habían pasado. Y aunque el mayor sentía igual, tuvo que actuar de forma responsable.

-Frodo, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, serás bienvenido a cualquier hora. Estaré encantado de contarte más sobre mis aventuras –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le acariciaba el pelo, haciéndole esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Miró a Saradoc y Esmeralda, quienes sentían estar en deuda con el hobbit por la alegría que había conseguido llevar a Frodo. Con el recuerdo latente tras haber contado sus aventuras, Bilbo pensó en Thorin. Aquel rey enano, su amigo, que había logrado aprender el valor de la alegría, la comida, las canciones; del hogar; antes de abandonar ese mundo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Deseó que el pequeño Frodo, aunque sus padres ya no estuvieran, pudiera encontrar un hogar cálido en el que ser feliz.

Entonces, de repente, el pequeño lo abrazó. Bilbo sonrió tiernamente y se puso a su altura, compartiendo aquel abrazo de despedida después de ese cumpleaños. Recordó entonces a los otros dos enanos que habían caído en la batalla. Fili y Kili. Habían muerto defendiendo a Thorin con el cuerpo y los escudos, pues a nadie eran más leales que a él. No porque fuera su rey, sino porque era su familia, su tío.

Suspiró triste y silenciosamente un momento, recordándolos a los tres. El amor familiar, la protección, que había podido ver de aquel enano a sus sobrinos.

Cuando Frodo se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, queriendo despedirse de él así. Fue con Saradoc y Esmeralda, y una vez con ellos volvió a girarse hacia Bilbo.

-Muchas gracias por esta tarde, señor Bilbo –le dijo, y cuando lo oyó, el hobbit dio un paso más hacia él, queriendo decirle algo antes de que se fuera.

-Frodo… Puedes llamarme tío.

* * *

 **Escribí esto como una especie de homenaje al libro. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
